


Enough, Enough, Enough

by puffinmuffin13



Series: (It's) Enough [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I swear it'll end happy just give me a while, Kokichi slowly losing his mind, Suicide, The three besides Ouma are there for like three seconds, Time Loop, even more depressing than my other depressing fic, it's all Monokuma's fault, references to murder, well looky at me tagging lots of random things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: In which Kokichi wakes up in a metal locker and slowly loses his mind.+++This is pretty dark and depressing; I'm not sure what rating to give it but it's definitely not general. Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Lie, lie, lie.

Once upon a time, Kokichi lived upon those words. But then he got crushed by the hydraulic press - and woke up in a locker again. The same locker he had first stumbled out of to meet Kiibo and greet a killing game from.

Hide, hide, hide.

For the next few loops, Kokichi did just that. He hid from the others, wincing when he saw someone who had died and never looking Gonta, Miu, or Shuichi in the eyes. But his trauma was seen as weakness, and sooner or later Kokichi ended up back in the locker again.

Run, run, run.

Once or twice, Kokichi didn't do anything but avoid the others. If they couldn't catch him, they couldn't talk to him, and thus couldn't murder him, right?! But he was always found, always dragged back and introduced to the others, and always woke up in that damn metal locker.

Die, die, die.

Kokichi was going insane now. He killed himself many, many times, bitter laughter spilling from his mouth, and his psychopathic smiles were a bit more real now. It disgusted him, but Kokichi kept at what he was doing until he woke up in the locker again. It didn't matter anyway.

Truth, truth, truth.

What was the truth, and what was the lie? Once, Kokichi might have been able to tell easily, but now he only cared about the obvious lies that others told, the ones he didn't understand how people missed. And did he wake up in the locker again today, or yesterday? Kokichi doesn't remember. But he's in a locker now, so that must count for something, right?

Trust, trust, trust.

Kokichi clung to Kiibo's or Kaito's or just anyone's side a few timelines, his broken mind rationalizing trusting people he'd seen snap and murder under pressure. What was he doing? Something stupid and idiotic; something he'd yell at Shuichi for doing, if he was still in his first or second loop. But he wasn't, and he was going to end up in the locker again, so it never, ever mattered.

Scream, scream, scream.

Kokichi screamed with anger when he woke up in the locker again. He screamed with fear when the Exisals appeared, though he'd seen them many times before. And most of all, he screamed with pain, when Monokuma made him his "example" and sent him back to the locker again.

Again, again, again.

Again. How odd. Kokichi couldn't read the word anymore. It wouldn't register in his mind. What loop was he on now? Ah, that's right, four hundred eighty nine. That's one of the few things Kokichi could always know for certain. His current loop, his possibly false name, and whether or not he was in a locker. Like currently.

Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi.

Why was Shuichi seeking him out before the first trial, before he stopped being Kaede's shadow? What was that? He was told by Monokuma someone was in a time loop, and he thought it was - oh. There was his miserable laughter, falling from his mouth again and staining the floor red. Wait, shouldn't it be pink? He wasn't Kaito, though. But on the other hand, did it really matter?

Wait. Monokuma told him?

Enough, enough, enough.

It was enough. The experiences, the explaining, and the execution of Tsumugi Shirogane. With the mastermind dead, they were free to leave. All of that, all the lies, hiding, running, dying, truth telling, trusting, and screaming... Combined, it was enough to get everyone out alive. Enough for everyone... to make it out... _a l i v e._ ...Maybe now, Kokichi could read the word "again" without feeling a thousand murders on his skin.

He still hated lockers, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end this better. It didn't work. I don't care.

Kokichi sat curled up by the fire with the space blanket Kaito got him once. Almost a year since he finally got out of the killing game, and yet...

Wait. He _was_ out of the game, right?

Yeah, yeah. And he wasn't in a locker, either. Kokichi stared at the fire, looking up blankly as Shuichi sat next to him.

"You doing okay?" Shuichi asked, and Kokichi wondered if the question was genuine or a force of habit. Staring expressionless at the other boy, Kokichi didn't respond for a few seconds before he grinned and leaned into Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yep!" Kokichi giggled, mind just a little clearer with Shuichi around. "Thanks, detective!"

Detective. Not "my beloved detective," but close. Kokichi could see his own progress everytime he greeted Shuichi, and he loved it. Oh, wait, his detective was talking.

"- thinking about taking the case, so what do you think?" Shuichi asked, and truthfully Kokichi had no idea what the case was about, but maybe he could bluff. It'd be just like his first ever timeline!

"Weigh the pros and cons, detective! And don't end up dead!" Kokichi said happily, but Shuichi caught the flash of fear that appeared in the smaller boy's eye when he said the word "dead."

"Kokichi, are you okay?" Shuichi asked, and Kokichi's grin fell into a blank look. Shuichi sighed and moved a little closer. "Do you need some silence right now?"

"..." Kokichi didn't respond at first, his foggy mind thinking it over. "...No," he finally said, hoping Shuichi would understand that by that, he meant he needed some background noise to stave off his mental loneliness.

"Ah, okay," Shuichi said, and it seemed he did understand what Kokichi meant because he started talking about this new anime Tsumugi dragged him into watching, and the time he tried to play tennis against Ryoma, and his attempt at baking with Kaede, and Kokichi closed his eyes as he leaned against Shuichi.

"Thanks, detective," Kokichi murmured, and drifted off to sleep. Shuichi stared at him, surprised, but just gave a light sigh and put his arm around Kokichi.

"You're welcome."


End file.
